The Star Pendant
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: Zelda meets a stranger who owns a necklace that belonged to her mother. She finds out that this stranger is actually her brother and later the Star Pendant will awaken a mystery far worse than it already is. COMPLETE!
1. Author's Note

Title: The Star Pendant  
  
Author: Bloodbiter461  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't like saying these things...I do not own Zelda. All the characters that are Zelda related and such belong to Nintendo. This is a story by Zelda, penname BloodBiter461, or I to be precise. All the characters, I may point out, I have listed above are not my own and I'm sure never will be. The original characters such as Kohaku are mine.  
  
Genre: Rated PG for everyone. This story isn't really bad. It has some violence and such as that but nothing real major.  
  
Author's Opening Notes: I have yet written another fan fiction. This one isn't that long. A lot of people have enjoyed it. It's finished now (yay!). I really appreciate all of you who are encouraging me on Carriers of the Triforce. It has really got me motivated. I have taken a break on the long, confusing stories and switched back to writing new ones. Thank for your time. BloodBiter461. Please RR...and no flames please. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Link stood straight up against the big oak tree in the back of the castle, looking for Zelda. She was hiding from him. It started when she had served him dinner and quickly excused herself while he began to eat. He ate slowly so he could share dinner with her when she got back. But she didn't come back from where ever she was. So his delicious dinner turned into a solid, empty plate with nothing but a few scraps of mashed potatoes here and there. He shrugged and got up to look at the late sky out the window of the dinning room. As he gazed out, he saw her standing in front of a wooden wagon, looking back up at him, smiling childishly. He smiled the same way back and scurried down the stairs. He swung open the back door and strode out to the wagon. She wasn't there.  
He looked around, wondering where she was. Then he heard a giggle from the bushes. He turned to face Zelda, with her usual, playful smile, " Hey, what are you doing there?"  
She giggled once more, "Come and find me, Link." And she disappeared behind the bush. Link, thinking she was amusing, crept up to the bush and pushed them to aside.  
"Ah-ha!" he said. And then he noticed she had fled. He crept up to another bush and pushed it aside too. But she wasn't there, either. So he went around looking for her, "Come on, Zelda, you've got me good. So just come out and give me a break."  
But she still didn't answer. She wanted him to find her; she always liked a good game of Hide and Seek. What Link didn't know was she was following, because she knew that he wouldn't even think about taking a quick second to check behind himself. That's why she was turning red from trying to hold in her laughing because this was making her crack up like mad.  
It wasn't long before Link became a little frightened, "Zelda, come on! You're scaring me now! Just show up!" then he thought to himself, ' I'll just go by my ears and not my eyes,' and he sat on the ground and listened carefully to his surroundings. He was always careful about listening. He was told by the Saria, always listen while seated and don't move! You could get your movement confused with others. He closed his eyes and listened closely. Then he heard a slight movement going about the dry leaves behind him. He smirked and slowly got up to his feet and walked backwards as he lunged himself back, he said loudly, "I've got you, Zelda!"  
But he didn't fall on a small body, like he thought he would. Instead, he fell plump on his back. Then he heard of screech from the background and before he knew it, something heavy fell upon his body. As he yelped in pain, he managed to turned his head to see what was on him, " Peek-a-boo! I see you!"  
"Zelda!" he said as he reached both hands up and pushed her off him. She fell back on her bottom. But it didn't keep her from laughing wildly.  
  
"I so got you!" she said between laughs, "I had you soooooo scared! I wish I could see that again!"  
"How could you've seen me in a pure, black night?" he said gesturing the sky above them, "And besides it couldn't be that funny!"  
"But it was!"  
Link became red with anger as he thought of a way to get himself laughing. But that was before his eyes trailed behind Zelda. He saw something that made him freeze in terror, "Zelda...don't make any sudden moves, there's a Poe behind you," he breathed heavily as she suddenly stopped laughing and froze just like Link, "Turn around very slowly," she swallowed hard before slowly cranking herself behind. That's when Link, about to burst out laughing, lunged towards her and fell on top of her, " Haha! I so got you!"  
She slapped his shoulder, "You loony!" she said, "You scared me to death!"  
He tried to control himself from laughing too hard, "You scared me to death, Zelda!"  
She roughly pushed him off of her. She stood up from the ground with her arms folded over her chest and a cross look on her face. She almost shed a tear. Link thrusts himself off the ground and turned to face her. She turned herself away from him. He then put his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off, "Stop it, Link! I don't want comfort!"  
He raised both hands, "Ok, then," he said, "Then if you don't want comfort, how about the truth?" she turned her body half way towards him, " At least we got even, right?"  
She smiled and gave a little laugh, "I guess we did."  
He smiled back at her as she turned the rest of her body towards him, "I'm sorry, but I think big, fat hero has is a little sensitive sometimes and he likes to get even."  
She punched him, "Oh, stop it! I wasn't that scared!"  
"You looked that scared!"  
"I did not!"  
"Then you must be a GREAT actor!" he then looked over the horizon where the sun began to fade away. He then turned his face down, "I've got to go home now, Zelda. The others will think I went out to do something weird."  
"But Link..." she said, "You can't...it's too dark, now. There's Stalfos, and Wolfos, and...Poes."  
"Poes Shmoes," he said, "I can handle anything."  
"But you don't know that for a fact," she said, "It's too late, I won't let you go back. It you had just left earlier..."  
"I couldn't leave earlier," he said staring at her right in the eyes, "I didn't know where you were. Therefore, I couldn't just leave."  
She replied a short blush, "But, Link..." her voice almost cracked, " Then you'll have to stay here in the guest room. I can't let you go out at night."  
"But, Zelda...the Kokiri don't know."  
"I'll send Merlin out to tell them," she said, "Now lets just go in." she took his hand and dragged him back into the castle. She pasted Impa, who was sitting still in the rocking chair in the parlor. She smiled nicely at them.  
"I see Link is spending the night?" she asked.  
"Yes, Impa," Link answered, "It wasn't my idea. It was Zelda's. She doesn't want me out at night."  
"And she's right," she said, "We wouldn't want anything happen to our little hero, wouldn't we, Zelda?"  
"Heck no!" she said as she grabbed hold of Link's cheeks and shook them left to right, "Our wittle hewo has to be safe. Nothing will happen to you, Link."  
Link smacked her hand off his face, "Cut that out, Zelda." She giggled and then waved at Impa before again leading him up the marble stairs to the guest room. As they walked up, Link looked around with curiosity. He had never known the castle was this big, and this pretty. He looked around as he passed paintings and statues aligning the hallways. He felt sort of jealous because he wanted to live here with Zelda and share this beautiful place. He didn't notice that Zelda had stopped walking in front of a door. He was just so wrapped up in this statue that he kept walking, allowing himself to clash into Zelda.  
"Hey," he said, "Where did you come from?"  
"Hey," she said, "Why don't you keep your head facing forward?" she shot him a dark look. Then she leaned forward and swung open the door. She held open the door for Link as he stepped forward into the room. It was like a room fit for a prince. There was an already lit fireplace right in front of the bed, which was king sized. There was a glass door that led to a balcony. Link looked around and thought about staying here a little longer than just one night.  
"The guest room I stayed in last year looked way different than this," he said.  
"Oh, that room was number seven," she said, "We have eight guest rooms for eight different guests. I designed this one especially for you. I wanted you to see it."  
"Oh..." he was a little speechless.  
"I only wanted you to stay here to see the room," she said looking down in embarrassment, "I know that you can handle anything. You don't really have to stay, I don't give a heck if you go out at night."  
Link shook his head and jumped on the bed, "No...I think I can just stay here. Just don't forget to send Merlin to tell the other Kokiri that I'm here, ok?"  
She shrugged, "Ok," she put her hand on the doorknob, "Good night, Link, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Good night," he said as he placed he sword and shield on the floor and tucked himself under the sating sheets, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
She smiled as she closed the door. He leaned down on the soft pillow and imagined himself as if he were Zelda. She had a great life; she lived in a great house. He smiled, she had a great friend. He stuck his left hand out from the covers and flicked off the light and turned to his side. Within a matter of minutes he was asleep. And within a matter of hours he was dreaming.  
He had always had dreams. He had never had nightmares. Then, while he was dreaming of fighting a dinosaur, he heard Zelda's voice, Link? Can you hear me, Link? It's me, Zelda. I need to talk to you now! Come up to the highest balcony in the castle. Please, Link, it's urgent.  
He woke up in an instant. He knew right away that Zelda had telepathically told him that she needed him. He closed his eyes and tried to remember where she said she was. Come up to the highest balcony in the castle. He swung back the covers and jumped to his feet. He knew that the highest balcony in the castle was the one in her room. He flung the door open and ran through the hallway, trying to reach her. He ran up a round of stairs, fled through endless hallways, and glided around various corners. He knew he had come to Zelda's room when he saw a short, skinny door with her name on it. He opened the door and ran to the balcony where he saw Zelda, looking at the nightly sky.  
"Thank you for coming, Link," she said as she closed the door to the balcony and locked it, "I didn't think you'd come."  
"I would for you," he said, "Now what is it that you woke me from my dream and dragged me here?"  
"I had another dream, Link," she said, "I think it was a prophecy."  
Link's face got serious, "What was it?"  
She faced him and stared into his ocean colored eyes, "It was you and I in Kakariko Village. The village was on fire. And I saw you standing in front of the well. And I was backing away from it. Then, I seemed to of collapsed and I started to fall to the floor. But someone had caught me. It was a boy, an older boy. He was about seventeen years old. He carried me away and you followed nearby. Then the dream went black."  
Link tried to swallow in his dry throat, "What does it mean, Zelda?"  
"I don't know. But what I do know is, is that you and I should keep an eye on Kakariko Village. If we don't, something's bound to happen."  
"We should start watch tomorrow."  
She down at the floor, then back up at him, "Link...although the prophecy seems harmless...I'm afraid it will turn out to be the worst."  
He shot his eyes back at her, "I was thinking the same thing, Zelda." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Link opened his eyes slowly and weakly to find himself back in the guest room. He rolled over to his side to face the balcony door. He saw that the sun had just peeked above the mountains of Hyrule and was shining over the green earth. He heard the door open and he heard someone come in. But he didn't turn around to face whoever it was.  
"Link..." he heard a girl's voice say, "You awake yet? It's me, Zelda."  
He turned himself over to face her, "I'm awake," she was halfway in the door, with her hand still on the knob and her eyes trailing about the room.  
"I figure we should go to Kakariko Village right now," she said, " The 'thing' can happen any minute."  
"Oh, the prophecy!" he pulled himself to the floor and scrambled on his tunic top, which he had token off the night before. He slipped his sword and shield on his back and then turned to go out the door, "I almost forgot."  
They started walking down the hall, "Good thing I was here to remember. I couldn't sleep all night because I was trying to make sense of it. I just can't figure out what it means."  
"I can't either," he said as he straightened himself when he saw Impa approach, "Hey...Impa. How you doing?" he could tell he didn't sound himself.  
"Fine, thanks," she said, "And how are you, Zelda?"  
Zelda shot her hands behind her back nad looked at the ground, "I guess I'm fine too."  
"Good...that's great," she stood there. So did they, each waiting for the other to start to walk away so they could go along too. But they all stood there like lumps as if they were playing the silence game, "Ok, then...so...where you two headed?"  
"Oh...just to Kakariko Village," said Link, sweating, "We figured we go there today."  
Impa raised both eyebrows, "What for?" she put her hands firmly on her hips.  
Zelda held her breath as Link told all the lies, "We heard there's an upgrade at the Shooting Gallery. We want to check it out."  
Impa shook her head while she gazed at the ground, "Whatever you two. It's your day." She nodded at them and walked away.  
Zelda looked up at Link, "You have good instincts to know not to tell anyone about the prophecy."  
"It wasn't my instincts," he said, "I sort of read you when I saw you turn away when Impa was coming."  
She smiled, "I felt your nervousness as you lied to her." She said, "I wouldn't have done any better."  
Link smiled back, "Thank you. I've got the skills." He pounded on his chest and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
Link and Zelda sat on the haystack next to cucoo coop as they watched the villager's normal activities proceed along. Not a single thing that has to do with fire except the gypsy, Voya, had sat on the grass with candles lit around her, and she was stuck in a trance. So really they both felt nothing was happening. And they thought nothing was going to happen. In fact, Link (not Zelda) thought the prophecy was wrong.  
"But my prophecies are never wrong," she said, "There had to be something that will give us a clue to this."  
"You know what, Zelda," he scolded, "have you ever took the time yet to think that maybe that dream was just a dream and not a prophecy."  
"It's not," she said, "And that's why I'm still sitting here."  
"Well you can't blame her," said a man that had just approached the coop. He had on dirty trousers and had a cigar in his mouth, "In fact she's luck she's even got prophecies. I'd give anything to have them."  
Zelda smiled sadly and leaned back on the barn wall in which the haystack was up against, "I really wish I didn't have them. They scare me sometimes."  
He shrugged as he took the cigar from his mouth and released a puff of smoke, "Could you two move out of the way? That little haystack is where I throw all my puffers."  
"Puffers?" asked Link.  
"Cigars! Cigars! Am I the only one who knows what puffers are?"  
"My point exactly," said Zelda lifting herself from the ground, a little disgusted that she was sitting in a pile of cigars, "Come on, Link. If he wants to throw puffers in the haystack let him. Let's just go to the Shooting Gallery and shoot away."  
He shrugged as he raised himself from the haystack too. He stepped over the fence and looked back at the man. He saw him fling the cigar in the stack. He watched as a small group of flames gather around where it was. The flames flickered for a while before fading away and turned the hay black.  
"Hey, did you even smoother it before you threw it in there?"  
"Of course," he said, "I'm not that dunce, unlike some others." And the man walked away with sheets of sweat gathering around his face.  
  
Zelda pulled the string back as far as she could, with her one eye concentrating on the target, she pulled it back a little farther then let it go. An arrow shot from the bow and landed right in the bull's eye of the target. She then took up her last arrow and fitted it place. But Link stopped her.  
"Just to let you know, Zelda," he said, "You're doing great."  
"Thanks," she said as she raised the bow again and stared at the next target, which was smaller and it was tough to see the middle. She pulled on the string and tilted it slightly. Before she let it go, she held her breath so the bow wouldn't move. Then she felt her fingers let go. It whistled around to the target and (you guessed it) landed in the bull's eye. Link and the Gallery manager clapped for her.  
"That was perfect," said the manager, "Five bull's eyes in five shots. She certainly beat you."  
Link laughed, "And I have no idea where she learned it. Where did you learn it."  
She smiled, "Oh I just followed some guy who always wears a skirt and I just learned."  
The manager burst out laughing as Link blushed with embarrassment, " Oh, gosh, kid, you crack me up. I learned how to shoot from my great grandfather. And do you know who that person is?" they shook their heads no, "It was Barney Backhoe, Hyrule's greatest Bow Shooter."  
"No way!" said Link, "Barney Backhoe is your great grandfather?"  
"He sure is," he said, "He always told me, if I believe I could do something, I would be able to."  
"And that's true," said Zelda as she slid the bow across the table, "My father has always told me the same thing. It's the only saying I ever believed in."  
The manager smiled at them. Then, suddenly, he lost that smile and he began to sniff the air, "Hey, you kids smell that?" Link and Zelda stood there startled a moment before they too had their noses sniffing about in the air, "It smells like smoke. You think something's on fire?"  
Zelda didn't answer. She only shot her face at Link, who had shot his face at her. They were both thinking the same thing. They both ran to the door and flew out to see the entire right side of the village of fire! Link looked around and caught his eye at the well.  
"Zelda, the well," he shouted over the constant screaming of people, "We need to douse the flames with the water from the well!"  
The both raced to the well. Link had gotten there first. But he soon stood there frozen when he plunged his hands in the empty well. There was no water in the well! But he didn't fear that, the thing was is that he saw something at the bottom of the well. He heard Zelda stop behind him.  
"Get, back, Zelda," he said, "There's something in the well. Get back."  
Zelda, with her eyes wide, began to slowly step backwards away from the well. She was terrified what Link had saw, and she was scared that it would jump out and attack him. But she kept walking back. Back...back into a strong aroma of smoke, with poisoned her lungs. She coughed wildly before she collapsed to the ground, her body helplessly falling.  
Link turned around just in time to see a boy with brown hair and a pale face catch Zelda from falling. He stepped away from the well and ran over to the boy. The boy stared down at her while he stroked her cheek.  
"I've finally found you," he said and he placed her more deeply into his arms, "I've been waiting thirteen years."  
"Uh..." Link stuttered, "What are you saying?"  
The boy looked up at him, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Link," he said, "I'm that girl's friend. I came here with her today. And who are you?"  
The boy didn't answer him. He was staring at something else now. He was staring at a dolphin-like figure that had just appeared before them.  
"Ruto!" said Link as he ran up to her, "Ruto, what are you doing here?"  
She smiled, "Don't be rude to your future fiancé."  
Link calmed himself down, "I'm sorry. But really...why are you here."  
"I've come to put out this fire," she said as she raised her right hand and from it appeared a small water ball. She faced a building and threw the ball at a group of flames. The flames hissed and grew weak. Then it disappeared into a round of ash, "Just leave, Link. I've got the village under control."  
Link nodded as he looked around for the boy. But he wasn't there anymore. He looked towards the entrance and saw him carrying Zelda out of the village. He puffed over to him and jerked his shoulder.  
"Where are you going?" he asked the boy.  
The boy answered in a smooth, soft voice, "I'm taking her back to the castle. Doesn't she belong there?"  
"Well of course," he said, "By why are you helping her. I've never seen you before around Hyrule."  
"That's because I've never been to Hyrule," he said as he gave Zelda another bounce so he wouldn't drop her, "I've just got here yesterday," he didn't stop walking, "Come on, lets go to the castle."  
Link stared down at the ground with a fierce look on her face. This boy seemed like he knew Zelda. But Link knew everyone that she was ever a friend with. So how was it that he didn't recognize this boy?  
  
Link and the boy walked into the parlor where Impa was again sitting on the rocking, closing her eyes carefree at first, then she shot open her eyes and became curious when she saw the boy holding Zelda. She quickly rose herself from the chair and walked towards them.  
"Oh, my goodness, what happened?" she said, "Is she hurt?" then she turned to the Link and quickly crossed her arms, "Link...can you explain this?"  
He nervously smiled at her, took her by the arm, and gently led her out the door. When he was out, he slowly closed the door and turned to her, "First of all...I don't know who that boy is. He just appeared out of nowhere and caught her before she fell to the ground," he tried hard not to reveal the prophecy, "Kakariko Village was on fire and..."  
"On fire!" she yelped, "Is everything all right?"  
"Relax," he said, "Ruto took care of it...you know, the Water Sage? She put out the flames. Anyway, the boy that caught her and brought her here seems to know Zelda (but I've never seen him). As soon as he caught her, he said to her ' I've finally found you'. It was really weird if you ask me."  
Impa stroked her chin, "Yes, I never have seen this boy before either. You think she knows him?"  
He shrugged, "The only way to find that is to wake her up. Lets do so."  
"Right," and they scampered back into the room where the boy had just laid Zelda on the ground, with a pillow under her head. Link ran over to her and began to shake her lightly, "Hey, Zelda. Wake up."  
The boy stopped him, "Don't! If you shake her you'll only make her more tired when she wakes. And we can't have hr go back to sleep, ok?"  
Link nodded slowly, "You sure no your first-aid."  
"Thank you, mother has always studied it with me when I was about ten," he stroked Zelda's arm, "You're just as I thought you would have looked."  
"I'm sorry...but what did you say?" Link asked.  
"Nothing. We're going to have to do CPR on her. Why don't you be the one who kisses her?"  
Link shrugged, "I guess I could." He tried to act like it was nothing, although he knew he wanted to.  
The boy kneeled beside her and placed his hands over her bowel, "You do know how to do the kissing part, right?"  
Link blushed, "Not really."  
The boy smiled, "All's you have to do is plug her nose, blow two long breaths into her mouth, and come up until I say to do it again, understand?" Link nodded as he plugged her nose tightly.  
"Do I go now?"  
The boy placed his hands over the bowel again, about to push down, " Ok...now," Link pressed his mouth over hers and gave her two very long breaths. Then he arose, watched the boy push up and down on her body, and plugged her nose again.  
"Does that hurt her?"  
"No, concentrate and don't ask too many questions," he said, "Blow again," so Link leaned over her and blew into her mouth again and then arose and watched the boy press onto her again. Then after about a few times, Zelda opened her eyes again, "Good, you're awake, Zelda."  
Link looked up at the boy before he rubbed her cheek, "You okay, Zelda?"  
She struggled to get up, but the boy wouldn't let her. He only placed a hand on her chest and weighed her down, "Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself."  
She swung her head towards him. Then her eyes grew wide as she stared at him. She then grabbed Link by his tunic and pulled him close to her and said, "It's him."  
Link looked at her questioningly, "You know him?"  
She nodded cautiously, "That's the boy from the prophecy," she said, "Wait a minute...did it...come true?"  
He shrugged, "I guess it did," he said to her, "But he says he knows you."  
"That's impossible. I've never seen him before."  
"Neither have I," said a strong voice from behind the three. It was the king who had just walked in, he had seen the whole CPR thing but he tried to hide that, "What's your name, boy?"  
The boy stood up from the ground and bowed to the king, "My name is Kohaku, your majesty."  
The king turned pale, "Kohaku," he said as he leaned his head to the side, trying to remember the name, "I used to have a son by that name. Haven't seen him in thirteen years."  
The boy smiled, "Was his name Kohaku Barrens?"  
"Yes!" said the king excitedly, "You know him?"  
"Yeah I know him," said the boy with a deceiving look on his face, " He's me." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The king stood there in silence as he stared in the eyes of his son. He was so shocked, he could barley speak. But the person that was the most shocked was Link. He never knew for an instant that Zelda had a brother. The king stuttered for a minute, he couldn't get anything out at the time.  
So the boy decided to speak out first, "It's so good to see you again father," he said, "Last time I saw you I was only four!"  
They hugged each other, but then the king quickly pushed him away from his body to get a good look at him, "Are you sure you're the Kohaku Barrens?"  
"I'm the only Kohaku Barrens who was raised by a woman named Della Barrens."  
"Della..." said the king, "Ahhh, my wife, the queen of Hyrule. Died such a tragic death. Too bad you were too young to defend her."  
"Yes, and that's why I decided to go and train to be a warrior. About five years ago my training was complete. But then I forgot where you lived. I longed to see you. I longed to see Zelda again."  
"Yes, Zelda was a little baby, only four months old when you left."  
Kohaku looked down at her, "She looks just like I imagined she would look: blue eyes, golden colored hair, very beautiful."  
Link felt his cheeks go hot, "I guess she is beautiful."  
Zelda gazed at the boy, then to Link, then to the king, "Father, you never told me I had a brother."  
The king looked down, "I know. I didn't want to get into that until you were sixteen, when you were old enough to understand."  
"I'm old enough to understand everything...especially that I have a brother I never knew of."  
The king looked down stressfully as he called upon Impa, "Take her up to her room and tell her I'll be up in about an hour to tell her something."  
Kohaku eyed the woman as she lifted Zelda up with her strong arms and took her out of the room, "Who is she?"  
"She's Zelda's Nanny," said the king, "And protector. I don't know what we would do without her."  
"Nice to meet you."  
Impa nodded and preceded, "Bye, Zelda," he said but she only replied a nose that stuck straight in the air. Kohaku laughed and turned back to his father, "I guess she doesn't like me."  
"Don't think that, Kohaku," he said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just wait...in a few days she'll be crazy for you. I'm going up to tell her about it all later tonight."  
His face got serious, "You're going to tell her everything?"  
"Everything."  
"Even about mother?"  
"Yes...it's the only thing I can do to make her understand."  
"Even though I'm afraid it might turn out to be some tears-on-a- carpet?"  
"Exactly. Zelda deserves the truth."  
And then Kohaku smiled, "She deserves the whole world."  
  
"Impa..." said Zelda as she looked up from the famous book of art in which she had laid across her lap, "Did you know about this...about me having a brother?"  
Impa looked down, "Yes, Zelda. I've known for a long time."  
Her face turned vicious, "Since when?"  
"Since the day your father learned to trust me; when you were three."  
"You knew and you never told me?" her eyes filled up with tears, " I've just found out that I had a seventeen-year-old brother and the worst part is that my very own Nanny had known all along! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"  
"I'm sorry Zelda, if common sense didn't exist I would have told you a long time ago. But it does exist and I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't going to be able to tell you everything you wanted to hear. Only your father could do that."  
Now her tears were streaming down her face, "Why? Why couldn't someone just tell me?"  
Impa walked over to her bed and sat down beside her, "Come on, Zelda. You were going to find out sooner or later."  
Zelda turned her body away, "Get away from me! I hate you! I hate father! And Kohaku!"  
"And Link..." asked Impa with a questioning look on her face.  
" No...not Link. Link is the only one who understands me."  
  
The king pressed the sole of a beer bottle to his mouth and took a long, smooth sip from it. Kohaku did not drink beer. He was sitting about on the couch and every minute or so leaning onto the coffee table and he would take a small piece of candy and pop it in his mouth. Link was only sitting in Impa's rocking chair, listening to the conversation they were having.  
"So how has Zelda been doing?" asked Kohaku, chewing on a caramel candy.  
"She's been fine," said the king, "But I mostly never see her anymore because she's always hanging out with Link...that boy over there."  
Link smiled and then retreated back to rocking in the chair.  
"I guess I owe you a thank you, Kohaku," said the king, "I mean you did save Zelda."  
"Well I didn't necessarily save her. I really just pressed on her stomach. It's Link who you should be thanking," he leaned closer to the king, whispering to him, "He did the kissing part."  
The king shot a glance at Link, who had heard it. He blushed a little and covered his face with his hands, "Come on, Kohaku...don't tell the whole world. And besides, I wasn't necessarily kissing her, I was just performing CPR."  
The king shrugged as Impa walked in the room and sat down on the couch next to Kohaku. She nodded at him and said, "Kink, Zelda's a little upset. Really, I don't mean to butt in with your family, but Zelda's thirteen now. I think she deserves the truth."  
The king nodded, "Yes...I've been thinking that too. But I'm afraid she won't like the truth."  
Kohaku nodded sadly to them, "She won't like the truth. I never did."  
Link said something also, because he too had heard the story, "But she demands it...so go and tell her now."  
The king nodded and sat up from his chair and started off to Zelda's room, to tell her the truth about Kohaku.  
  
Zelda wasn't at all sleepy. She was sitting up straight, with her face looking cross, and her hand rubbing her tear-streaked face. She sniffled away her sobs when she heard the door open. It was the king, who had a sorry look on his face.  
"Zelda..." he began, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Kohaku. I know I should have."  
She looked up at him, "You should have, I know," she gestured him to sit down on her bed. He did, "But if you'd like to, you could tell me right now."  
He nodded slowly, "That's what I've come up here for. I'd like to tell you the tale."  
"And I want the truth...not just half the story, ok?"  
"Ok," he said, "Now Zelda, you were only about three months when it happened. And everyone was excited. Kohaku was the most. I could have said he spent every minute with you. He was so happy to have a younger sister. And the bad thing that split us all apart was the night when Kohaku begged me to let him take you for a walk in your carriage. It took me some time to answer but I said he could if he was careful enough because I mean come on he was only four! But we trusted him. He took you out on the square," his voice cracked a little, "It was when he was gone when the Gerudos attacked the castle, looking for valuables. Somehow, they managed to find their way to your mother's room and stole her away. I didn't notice at the time, but the only one who did notice was your brother."  
"But how could he if he wasn't there?" she asked, grasping every detail in the story.  
" Kohaku has the ability to have feelings about things that are right," he said, "Somehow he got the feeling that something was wrong and he sprinted right over. Then he noticed Della was missing. So he quickly placed you in your crib and set out to find her. It was said from him that he found her, lying at the bottom of Lake Hylia, her body in pieces. And around her neck was a pendant. He took the pendant and turned to go and report the bad news to me and there was a group of thieves surrounding him. He didn't know how to fight them off so he just ran...and I never saw him. But I did hear from him. He wrote me a letter that indicated that he had joined a fighting crew to become a warrior about a year later."  
Zelda looked down at the ground, silent and frozen, "Is that really the story?"  
"Yes, Zelda," said an unfamiliar voice at the doorway. It was Kohaku, and Link next to him, "And I still have the pendant with me," he drew into his robe and pulled out a necklace with a huge star at the end of it. Engraved in the middle of the star was a blood, red stone. He walked over to her and put the necklace around her neck, "And I want you to have it."  
She pulled up the star to her face and examined it, "It's pretty," she said as the king arose from bed (Kohaku taking his place) and then walking out the door, "Do you know where it came from?"  
She shook his head, "Not really. I've been trying to figure it out since the day I swiped it from mother's neck."  
Zelda let the star drop, "But the thing that's got me all confused is why did the thieves want it?"  
"What makes you think they wanted it?"  
"Well...as soon as you took it from mother, the thieves were waiting for you as when you turned around."  
"So?"  
"So I think that means something."  
Kohaku thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yes...it does mean something. Perhaps they were after this."  
Just as he said that, they heard a crash down the hall. Then they heard glass broke. And Kohaku arose from Zelda's bed within a blink of an eye.  
"What is it, Kohaku?" she said, "Is there something wrong?"  
"Where did that crash come from?" he said with a scared expression on his face.  
"It sounded like it was from the den." She got up from the bed also.  
"I have a bad feeling," he said as he grabbed Zelda by the hand and dragged her out the door, "Something's wrong, we have to go." And they scampered away down the hall. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The first thing they noticed when they were in the den was Link, lying on the floor unconscious. The second was a group of five Gerudo Thieves standing around, some searching for something. One of the thieves' eyes caught on Zelda and Kohaku. And the thing that made all the other thieves look at them was the shimmer from the star pendant around Zelda's neck.  
One of the thieves pointed a finger at Zelda, "Get that little girl!" and the thieves charged at them. Quickly Kohaku ran to the unconscious Link and grabbed up his sword.  
"Zelda, go hide somewhere," and Zelda, as fast as you can see, disappeared into the hall. One only made her way passed the door. But Kohaku fought the rest. He slashed, and tore through their bodies. As soon as he was finished, he set off to find Zelda and the other Gerudo, " Zelda where are you?"  
He heart almost stopped when he heard his sister scream with fear. He followed his ears to her room where he saw her, being held above ground by the Gerudo, and they were both near an open window. The Gerudo held her up a little higher and a little more towards the window.  
"Come any closer and she falls out the window," but Kohaku still walked forward to them. So the Gerudo swung Zelda halfway out the window. As soon as she screamed, he stopped dead, "I didn't think so."  
Breathing hard, he said, "What do you want with Zelda?"  
She pulled her back through the window, "Drop your weapon, NOW!" he hesitated, "I said now!" So Kohaku quickly dropped Link's sword. The Gerudo bent down to pick it up with one hand, the other holding Zelda. She pointed the blade at the princess and began to walk slowly to the door, " Don't follow me and she won't get hurt." As soon as she reached the door, she dropped the sword and closed the door. She locked it with a key she had found in the den. She did an old cackle and Kohaku heard her scamper away from the door.  
Immediately he charged at the door and tried to go fast enough to bust it open. But the door only bounced and Kohaku fell to the ground. So he struggled himself up and walked even farther away from the door. This time he went ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. And the door fell down out in the hall, with Kohaku on it. He pushed himself off from the door and lifted it up where the Link's sword laid weightless on the floor. He picked it up and ran outside.  
He found the Gerudo, dragging Zelda about Hyrule Field. He silently crept up behind them and then, with the handle of the sword, he swung it down as hard as he could on the head of the thief. She fluttered to the ground and loosened her grip on Zelda. So she squiggled off from the ground and scrambled behind her brother.  
"You okay?" he said, stroking her shaking shoulder.  
"I am now," she said, "You have the chance right now, kill her before she wakes up."  
Kohaku nodded and took up the sword again. Right before he raised it over his head and swung it down towards her body, Zelda swore she saw the Gerudo move, as if she was just about to wake up and jump at Kohaku. His sword came down fast on her body. Right before the sword touched the slightest prick on her skin, Zelda held onto her brother's shoulder and shut her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to see anymore.  
  
Zelda lifted the wet cloth from the bowl of water and damped it on Link's forehead. He swiftly blinked his eye and opened his eye slightly. She damped his head again and this time his eyes were fully opened. He smiled at her.  
"Zelda, you're alright," he said, "I thought for sure you two would be goners."  
She smiled back at him, "Thanks to Kohaku I'm still alive. I thought you were dead too."  
"They took me by surprise," he said loosing his smile, "I was sitting in front of the fire place and I didn't even hear them come in. I didn't know if they had hit me on the head with something or if they had just simply slashed my head with a sword. But all I know is that it hurt so bad I had trouble seeing."  
"You blacked out," she said, "They took me away a pretty good distance from the castle before Kohaku came to save me. But I know they were searching for something, it must have been something I had because they came right for me when they saw me."  
Link leaned back on the sofa he was lying on, "Have you ever thought about what they were looking for was that pendant you're wearing?"  
Zelda looked down at the star pendant hanging from her neck, "No, Link. I never could have thought of it." She stroked her chin as she thought about it, "I was very lucky that Kohaku gave this to me."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well think about it...if they were after the pendant and Kohaku was still wearing it, I wouldn't be able to do anything because my self-defense skills are so low. Luckily he gave it to me and he was able to give them a 'sword dance of the life time'."  
Just then Kohaku had just walked in and sat down on Impa's rocking chair. Link pulled Zelda close to him, "I suggest you give him a thanks."  
"You sure you'll be alright?"  
"I'm sure."  
Zelda nodded and walked over towards him. He kneeled down on the floor next to him, "You all right, Kohaku?"  
"I'm fine," he said, "How about you?"  
She shrugged, "I guess I'm just the same," her voice cracked as she talked, "Kohaku...I...I wanted to say thank you for saving me from those thieves back there."  
"Well, your welcome," he said and then he fell silent before speaking before, "Do you...know what they were after?"  
"Link and I assumed that it was the pendant you gave me," she answered, "That was very...let's just say weird."  
"What's weird?"  
"The way you got that feeling when you heard that crash. How does your body sense things?"  
He shrugged, "It's a hidden gift."  
She swallowed, "Did father ever tell you I had one also?"  
"You do?"  
She nodded, "I get prophecies that can foretell the future," she looked down at the ground, "You see, I was sort of aware that you were coming. I had a prophecy that I would be fainting and some older boy would catch me."  
"And it happened, just like that."  
"Yes, of course. But Link and I also think that this prophecy will turn out to be the worse. And already it has."  
"I know...and it will keep on getting worse."  
"And that means we have to do something about it."  
"But what can we do?"  
She thought for a minute, "I think we should try and figure out what this pendant is, and why they're after it. It the only thing we can do now."  
"Do you think it will all come out clear?"  
She nodded slowly, "It will. All in good time."  
  
Zelda looked through the books in front of her at the table. She couldn't find anything that had to do with the pendant. She looked over at Kohaku, who had his nose deep in a book, reading every word.  
"You found anything, yet?" she said.  
"Not yet," he said, not keeping his eyes off the book, "How about you?"  
"I have found something about a pendant with a star in the middle of it," she said disappointedly.  
"So?"  
"But this one has a green stone on it, it says it destroys things," she said, "Bad thing is, ours is red," she shut the book, "That's it! I'm through. There's nothing in this library that could help us figure out what this necklace is."  
He shut his book also, "There's nothing in here, either. You just want to get one more book and take it on the run?"  
"No...it's probably not a good one."  
"Well I'm going to get one. You wait here." And Kohaku disappeared behind a bookshelf. He ran his finger along the spines of the book and read each of the titles. There were titles like: Hyrule's Best Recipes, Fathers, Sons, and Gorons, and Granny My Dearest. But his finger came across a book with a spine that didn't have a title on it. So he pulled out the book to see the title on the cover. But there was no cover. Instead, there was a picture with a pendant that had a star on it and blood, red stone in the middle of it. Kohaku gasped and quickly turned to the desk, where he checked out the book. Then he called Zelda and they both began to start out to home.  
  
Somewhere during that time, a greedy, Gerudo prince named Ganondorf sat in his throne with his head leaned into his wrist. He was waiting for the thieves' return with the person who owns the pendant. He stomped madly on the ground.  
"Patience, prince," said his advisor, "You know how long it takes them to get all the way back to here."  
"Not this long," he said, "You should have been here an hour ago. What's the big hold out?"  
"I don't know...maybe they just..."  
Ganodorf held up his hand to silence him, "Just send for Ida, I sent her to watch them closely while they went out."  
The man nodded and went to the window. He pushed his fingers to his mouth and whistled a long, hurling whistle. He stared at the sky and immediately a black, fierce dragon dropped from the sky. The dragon flowed to the window and landed in front of the man.  
"I need you to go and pick up Ida...she's somewhere within Hyrule Field I hope...now go!" and the dragon left.  
Within a matter of minutes the dragon had returned with another Gerudo girl named Ida. Who quickly dismounted the horse and ran inside. As soon as she came to the throne, she threw herself to the ground.  
"My grateful prince, Ganodorf," she said, "I'm sorry to say I have some bad news."  
"Where are the other thieves?"  
"They're dead, sire."  
"Dead? Were they killed?" the girl nodded, "I bet it was that Link, boy. He always gets in the way."  
"No, sire. I believe it's not Link. They took him by surprise and knocked him out."  
"So if he didn't kill them, who did?"  
"It's this young boy, I couldn't pick out his name. He came in quickly to the rescue and swiped them all out."  
"Was he the one who wore the star pendant?"  
"That's the part I'm getting to. He didn't kill of all five at the same time. He only killed four at first and killed the last later, who was close to getting you that person who owns the pendant."  
"And who was that?" he said raising one eyebrow.  
"Zelda..." she said, "She has it around her neck this very moment."  
"It was Zelda?" he said rising from his seat, "After four years of searching I finely was able to track it and it was Zelda the whole time?"  
"What should we do, sire?"  
He sat back in the throne, "Since you're so good at stalking that girl, I want you to watch her until she is utterly alone. Then, you give us the signal and we swipe without anyone noticing."  
She nodded and got up from the floor, "I'll get on it right away." And she left the throne to go and watch the princess.  
Ganodorf only watched her and rubbed his hands together, "I will get you, Zelda. And when I do...Hyrule will be mine!" 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Zelda and Kohaku walked along the dirt path of Hyrule Field, both not knowing that they were being followed by Ida not far behind. After about two minutes, Zelda said, "So what book did you get?"  
He reached into his robe and pulled out the book, "This one, I've never seen this book before. And it has no title, but look at the cover. You see what's on it?"  
Zelda stared in shock at the cover of the small book, "I see...I see the pendant." She took the book and flipped through the book, "May I read it tonight?"  
"Sure," he said, "You read it first and tell me what you think tomorrow," he said as he adjusted his hat on head.  
Zelda looked up at the sky, "It's getting dark. I'm going to go and read this before I go to bed."  
  
Zelda positioned herself in the chair at her desk and pushed the book in front of her. She swallowed and slowly opened the book and read it's frightening tale:  
  
It was nearly a day ago when the story started. A young princess, her dreams telling the future, played a quick game of Hide and Seek with her hero. But it ended at dusk, when it was dark as black. Frightened by all the blood boiling things at night, the princess begged the hero to stay over and leave at mourning. Having a little time to be convinced, the hero agreed and went to sleep in a small guest room prepared by the princess.  
As the hero sleeps, he gets a small message from the princess for him to come and find her at the highest balcony in the castle. She told him a dream, believing it was a prophecy, a boy was to catch her fainting fall and carry her back to the castle. Miraculously, it came true. And the boy turned out to be her long lost brother! After learning the truth about her brother, she quickly became friends and the princess received a star-shaped pendant with a blood, red stone engraved in the middle of it from her brother.  
Shortly after, the princess and her brother heard a crash and runs to the den to see what it was. It turned out to be a group of thieves who were after something that the princess owned. After running, being dragged from the castle, and quickly saved from her brother, they decided to learn what the pendant was and where it came from. Little did they know an enemy of their people where watching their every move.  
The next day they found out something so dreadful about the pendant. The pendant's....  
  
And that was all Zelda read before she quickly slammed the book shut and ran to her Kohaku's room. She banged hard on the door and screamed, " Kohaku, quick! Open the door."  
About a few seconds passed and Kohaku answered his door. He rubbed his eyes because Zelda had awoken him up so he was very tired.  
"What is it, Zelda?" he said.  
She took his hand and grabbed it and dragged him to his desk. She sat him down and opened the book in front of him.  
"Read that, Kohaku," she said, "Read it until it says 'the next day they found out something so dreadful about the pendant.'"  
Kohaku nodded and began to read the book. He read it pretty fast. In fact, he read the short passage in not even a minute. After he was done, he slowly looked up from the book.  
"I see..." he said, "The book is telling our story."  
"Exactly," she said, "What if the book ends in death? I don't want to die."  
"Me neither," he said, "Do you want to read the book? I mean, just so we could find out what happens to us?"  
She nodded, "It's the only thing we can do."  
He took up the book, "Ok, lets see... ' The pendant's jewel was fake! The blood, red stone in the middle was really just a green stone in disguise. But the worst part was, they went to the library and found out that the green stone destroys anything an evil one wishes if they own it.'"  
He looked back up at Zelda, who was staring at the pendant's jewel and she was deep in thought, "Do you think it's true? Can this jewel really be green in disguise?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know. But we're going to have to find out," he took the pendant in his hands, careful so he would tug on Zelda's neck. After a few minutes of looking it over, he found a small spot of green on the jewel, "This jewel is fake."  
"Is it?" she said leaning over the star to examine it.  
"Look," with his fingernails he began to scratch off the red paint free of the jewel. Revealing a green stone, "It's coming true...maybe we shouldn't read this."  
She nodded, "I'm thinking the same thing."  
"And lets not go to the library. I know it will do us wrong. We should at least just go to bed. I'm tired like the dickens."  
"So am I." She said, "But I must go and tell Link first something. It's urgent."  
He nodded and led her out the door.  
  
Kohaku, having a bad backache, lifted himself from the table he fell asleep on. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself in the library. Looking around his surroundings of books frantically, he saw Zelda sleeping with her head on the table also. He ran over to her and shook her awake.  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the same way Kohaku did, "How...how'd I get here? I remember going into Link's room and then going back to my room to sleep. I didn't come here."  
"Neither did I," he said, "I just closed the door behind you and went back to sleep also."  
Zelda thought for a moment, "Wait a minute. Remember last night you said that we shouldn't go to the library?"  
"Yeah."  
"And remember...what ever we do, that's what that strange book reads out."  
"Uh-huh."  
"And it said that we were to go into the library and find out something about the jewel on the pendant."  
"So?"  
"Don't you get it?" she said, "Since we said we weren't going, the story brought us here on it's own. No matter what the book says, and no matter how hard we try for it not to happen, it's going to come true."  
Kohaku nodded, "Yes...I see now. But what's going to happen next?"  
"I don't know, but lets just find that book we saw yesterday. You remember, the one with the green-stoned pendant?"  
"Yes..." and they went to search for the book. Zelda found it and, just like the book said, the stone can destroy anything an evil one wishes if he owns it. They shook their heads in solemn and went back home to get the book that had 'their tale' in it.  
  
Meanwhile back at Ganodorf's dominions, Ida had returned with some slight news for him. She also had something she wanted to give to them.  
"Ida," said Ganodorf, "I've been waiting to give me the signal for her. What happened...did you loose her?"  
"No sire," she said reaching within her clothes to reveal a book, " There are plenty of times for that. I've swiped this book from them. I over heard them talking about this book how it tells their adventure with that pendant. I've read it already and it's all true. I believe that if this book stays with you, they won't know what's coming for them. That's why I took it, so they don't get any ideas to avoid it."  
Ganodorf nodded as he took the book, "Now, listen. We attack for Zelda when she settles down to go to rest or whenever she totally alone. Get her whenever you have the perfect chance. Then whistle and the dragon will help you get to here faster."  
She nodded, "I'll take him back to the castle, ok?"  
  
"Where could the book be?" said Kohaku searching for the book through his pile of dirty, old clothes.  
"Where did you put it?" said Zelda as she lifted his bed sheets.  
"I put it right there with the other books on my desk," he said as he arose from the pile and started towards the door, "I'll go see if perhaps I left it in the den."  
"Ok," she said and she kept looking for the book.  
Kohaku walked down the stairs to the den and began to look for the book. Link had just awoken himself up from the couch and sat up from the soft pillows. He glanced at Kohaku and asked him, "What' re you looking for?"  
"A book," he said as he lifted the cushion from the rocking chair.  
The two of them jumped when they heard a scream coming from outside. They both recognized the scream in an instant. The both rushed out to the front lawn and saw a Gerudo dragging Zelda quickly towards Hyrule Field. The Gerudo stopped and brought her fingers to her lips. She whistled and the dragon appeared again in front of them. The Gerudo threw Zelda onto the dragon and then jumped on behind her. And with an instant, they were up in the sky.  
Following, huffing and puffing far behind, was Link and Kohaku. Link cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Hey, get back down here. Leave Zelda alone!"  
Then he stopped dead and began to laugh. Kohaku stopped and turned towards him, "What are you laughing at? They just took Zelda!"  
He shook his head, "They were looking for the person who has the pendant. But they have the wrong person," he revealed his bare chest where his pendant lied across it, "Zelda gave it to me last night and said that I would know what to do when they come after it."  
"And do you?"  
He shrugged as he looked back up where the dragon was just turning into a spec in the sky, "Lets just hope I do." 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Ganodorf couldn't take it any longer. He needed the Ida to return with the pendant as quick as she could. But he'd been waiting for over two hours and there was still no return. He stomped on the floor.  
"Where is she?" he demanded an answer, "She should have been here long ago. I can't wait anymore."  
His advisor tried to calm him down, "She'll be here and you'll get the pendant. Just wait a little longer."  
Ganodorf slumped down on his throne and tried to calm himself by rocking back and forth. He was about to go ballistic when he heard a voice coming from the top tower.  
"Dragon ho!" said the watcher from the tower. Ganodorf looked straight up see a man with a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He lowered the binoculars and pointed ahead, "Dragon approaching the castle. Ida is on it!"  
"Anyone else?" asked Ganodorf at the top of his lungs.  
The man pulled the binoculars to his face again, "Oh, yes. A young girl is with her too."  
Ganodorf felt a leap of happiness as he saw the dragon come close into sight. He squinted at the two figures on the dragon and then saw Ida and Zelda flying about on it. He could hardly wait for it to land. When it did, Ida swiftly jumped off and landed into Ganodorf's arms.  
"My hansom prince," she said, "I've brought you what you wished for," she reached onto the dragon and yanked Zelda off of it. She then grabbed her arms and held them roughly behind her back.  
"I should have known you'd be the one after this," Zelda said, struggling against Ida's strong grip, "Just wait until Link gets here. You're in for it."  
Ganodorf smiled and pushed aside her shawl she was wearing, "Give me it and maybe I won't harm you."  
Zelda spoke behind clenched teeth, "I don't have it. Link does."  
Ganodorf lost his smile, "Link?" he stroked his chin, "Great! I've gotten the wrong person. Now what am I going to do?"  
"Shouldn't we just kill this one and get her over with?" asked Ida, "There's no use for her now since she doesn't have the pendant."  
"No..." he said as he regained his smile, "She'll work just great for me. We'll use her as bait to catch the Link boy," Ida nodded, "But first we must know when and how to expose her to him without him gripping our plan. Anyway, until then we must hide Zelda. Throw her up in the high tower and we'll keep her there until it's time."  
Ida nodded and lifted Zelda up with one arm. 'Turn yourself loose, Zelda,' Zelda thought to herself, 'Just maybe I could get away.' And with that, she quickly turned to Ida's side and gave her a hard pinch. She let go of her and she landed with a thump on the ground. She had to be on the ground within only two seconds, because as soon as she saw Ganodorf lunge for her, she got up and ran towards the gate. She had to get out of this creepy place and find Link.  
"Get that girl!" she heard Ganodorf scream. And Zelda, still running, cranked her head behind and saw a group of Gerudo Thieves running for her. Two of them dove for her. But they landed only about a hair at her feet. So she cranked her head forward again and saw that right in front of her, about two feet ahead, was another thief about to grab her. She took mark and jumped to the side. She got up just in time for her not to get caught by the thief. She was only about twenty feet away from the gate when she felt a brush of wind slap against her face. Then, out of nowhere, the dragon came of from behind her and she felt a big, strong arm seize her and she was felt herself being lifted from the ground.  
She bent her head down and bit the arm and she was released. But when she fell to the ground, she felt a sharp pain shoot up her left leg. She stared down at it and saw right there through her dress was a blue arrow. And she recognized the arrow. It was an arrow Link had told her about before, if it strikes you, you automatically faint. The last thing she saw before she fainted was a Gerudo picking her up from the ground and hand her over to Ganodorf.  
  
Kohaku shook his head, "I'm still trying to find out where I left that book."  
Link shook his head also, "You don't have any common sense, don't you?"  
Kohaku gave him a weird look, "Of course I do. Why would you say I don't have any?"  
"Did you ever, for the matter of a minute, think that maybe the people who took Zelda knew about the book so they stole it so you wouldn't find out what happens?"  
"No...but that's a good guess. Where do you come up with all these ideas?"  
"Kohaku, when you live in Hyrule for as long as I have and you're a hero to this place, you start seeing patterns and you get ideas on who's behind everything. For example, if you begin to lose a sense of some sort, it's the Zoras you want to come after. If you find that something just disappears, then it's the sorcerers you want."  
"Well who do you think is behind all this?"  
"I'm afraid it might be," he said, "I'm afraid it's the work of Ganodorf Dragmire. I'm afraid he wants this pendant."  
"Do you know where this Ganodork lives?"  
Link nodded, "As the matter of fact, I do. We'll take Epona and we'll go and have a talk with him."  
  
She's awakened. No she's still asleep. But she's halfway with us. She gonna come to any minute now. And we'll tell her the news. Link is dead. Kohaku is dead. They're dead...they're dead...dead...dead...the words seemed to ring around in Zelda's head as she opened her eyes. She lifted herself weakly from the stone floor.  
"Another bad dream," then she felt as if the dream had been a prophecy. And that made her burst in tears. She covered her face with her hands and cradled her head. She wanted Kohaku so badly. She was too scared to go on. So scared...she could have just let her life go just to see him again. She wanted to cuddle close to his warm body. She wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that she was safe with him. Her sobs were interrupted when she heard a door from behind her open.  
"Well..." she heard Ida's voice say, "You've finally awakened from your sleep."  
She slowly turned her tear-drenched face to her, "Go away."  
"Aww..." said Ida mockingly, "Does little Zelda want her daddy? Please! You're never going to see him again. Just like your never going to see your brother again either."  
She wiped her face as well as she could with her wet hands, "You know about Kohaku?"  
"Well of course I do. I've been watching you two very closely for the past couple of days. I knew about everything. The pendant...the book. And that's why I've taken the book."  
"You took the book?"  
She nodded as she gestured her to stand up and come to her. She did, "If you want to see Link again you have to follow everything I say, you hear me?"  
Zelda nodded as she followed Ida down the corridor to the throne room, where Ganodorf sat in his throne. Immediately when he saw Zelda, he smiled and then laughed a bit.  
"You said I'd see Link here," she said to Ida who was almost laughing herself, "Where is he?" they were both laughing now, " You're...you're playing some sick joke on me, aren't you? This is a joke."  
And at that moment Zelda thought she could make a run for it. But it was already late. Ida had caught hold of her arm and she pulled her to a large pit of boiling lava.  
  
Link and Kohaku dismounted Epona and looked up at the frightening castle. Link looked over at Kohaku, who was only looking back at him.  
"You think she's really in there?" he asked.  
Link nodded, "She has to be. And look, there's no guard at the drawbridge. And it's open. Ganodorf wants us to find him. He's wants us to come in."  
"Should we?"  
"We have to...for Zelda," he said and then he noticed a tear run down Kohaku's face. And he felt a tear run down his own. He wiped it and began to walk into the castle. As soon as they were completely in the long, dark corridor, they heard a big sound. They whirled behind themselves and saw that Ganodorf had closed the drawbridge on them. They had no choice now but to go on.  
"You see what I told you...she's here and they want us to know that."  
  
Link and Kohaku slowly walked into the huge throne room. The first thing they saw was Ganodorf, standing up from his throne smiling at them. The next they saw was Ida, standing next to him.  
"So..." said Ganodorf, "I see you've come for a party."  
"It's no party," said Link, "Give us back Zelda or suffer the consequences."  
He shook his head in pity, "Give me that pendant, boy, and I'll give you your precious Zelda back."  
Link felt his face go hot, "No...I'll never give it to you." He drew his sword.  
So Ida smiled sadly, "Look, Ganodorf, they want to test us. Don't worry we will."  
"That's right. Pull the lever."  
Ida quickly jumped down from the throne and ran to a corner of the room where they saw a lever. She grasped the lever with both hands and jerked it down. Immediately after she did, a huge, bubbling pit of lava arose from the ground. It stood up about ten feet before it stopped moving. Then, after that, came a figure being lowered down to the pit. The figure was hanging by one foot upside down. That person was Zelda. And the rope she was hanging by just stopped when it was only a couple of feet from the lava.  
Ganodorf laughed, "Do you still want to test us? If Ida pushes the lever up, Zelda falls down into the pit. Give me the pendant and she'll live."  
Link stood there, staring at helpless Zelda. He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them to see Ganodorf smiling with his hand out. Kohaku put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Give it to him. Don't let Zelda go."  
Link nodded and quickly pulled his hands to the back of his neck to undo the tiny clasp to the pendant. Then, having it in his hands, he slowly walked over to Ganodorf and placed it in his hands.  
"Yes..." he said holding the star up like a trophy, "Oh, yes...the power is finally mine to keep."  
Kohaku stood up, "Don't forget your promise. Cut Zelda down from there."  
"Right, right," he said, "Guards! Bring these two to the highest tower. They've been pretty bad."  
Before the two boys had a chance to react, a swarm of guards began to pounce on them, holding their arms and dragging them out of the room. Link was able to get one of his arms free and he yanked it towards Zelda.  
"Noooooooo!" he said, "Zelda...I'm coming for you."  
Ganodorf pointed towards Ida, "Pull the lever up!"  
And Ida, with a little smile on his face, pulled up the lever and Link watched in terror as he saw the rope that held Zelda snap in half and then he saw her body drop into the pit. The last thing that was heard from her was a long, alarming scream.  
Ganodorf laughed as he cranked the pendant high in the sky. He laughed triumphantly and then glanced a look at Link. He brought his hands to his face and gave him a scrawny wave. He had won! For once Ganodorf had won. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Link cradled his head in his hands as he cried out loud, "Why? Why Zelda? Why couldn't it have been me?" Kohaku was also crying. But he didn't answer back. He only sat there by the tower window; staring at the ugly, dry ruins of what used to be Hyrule. Ganodorf had tricked them. He tricked them just to get the pendant. And now Zelda was dead. She had died a tragic, painful death. And with her own brother watching. And her best friend. It was frightening to them. 'What would I tell dad?' he said to himself, 'Oh, yeah, father. Zelda's dead. She dropped down to a pit of molten rock and I couldn't jump in and save her. Sorry.' He shook his head and cried harder. Link then looked up from his hands to see a Gerudo walk in. She took a quick, sharp glance at Kohaku, who wasn't looking back, and then she bent down and grabbed Link's arm. She dragged him out of the room and slammed the door shut. Only then Kohaku saw a short glimpse of the Gerudo. He ran over to the door and started to bang hardly on it. "Hey!" he said, "Turn that boy loose! Let him go!" The Gerudo dragged Link to a room with an executing machine. Link was then dragged to a table, which had a few bloodstains and ax marks on it. He then felt an itchy, black bag put over his head. Two strong hands pushed him face down on the table. He didn't even twitch. Because he knew what was happening. He was getting his head sliced off. But he didn't care. He was just going to join Zelda...and his mother. He closed his eyes and for a split second, he felt a twinge of pain. And then he felt no more. Link then opened his eyes and arose from the dirt ground, with sheets of cold sweat forming from his forehead. He then realized it was only a nightmare. He curled his legs to his chest and placed his head on his knees. "That was the only nightmare I actually want to come true," he turned his head a little to the left and saw Kohaku, lying there, unconscious. He moved his hand towards him and shook him awake, "Kohaku...can you move?" "I think so," he said as he pushed his body up from the ground and landed into a sitting position. He looked around, "Where are we?" Link looked around also, "We're..." he said as he couldn't believe his eyes, "We're right were Hyrule Castle used to be. Ganodorf destroyed it and threw us out here." Kohaku looked down at the dirt ground, "Zelda's lucky. She's up where it's safe...where nothing bad can happen to her." Link only looked up to the sky, "Yep...she's fine. And if I'm not going crazy, I think she's looking down at us right now." Kohaku nodded and looked up at the sky too.  
  
Ganodorf watched as the little girl with blonde hair open her blue eyes. She slowly struggled to lift herself off from the ground. That's when Ganodorf smiled. "That's great..." he said, "Can you move your body now?" The girl nodded, "Yes Master, I can move." "Can you kill them?" "Yes Master I can kill anyone." "Can you kill your father, Link, and Kohaku?" She paused before answering, "Yes...Master. I will kill my father (the king), Link (my hero)...and Kohaku (my brother)." Ganodorf smiled evilly as he handed Zelda a bag of bombs. 


	9. Author's Note

Author's Ending Notes: There's the rest of the story. I know I didn't finish it all the way but believe me I am going to write a second to it. Don't worry. I'll give you a story just as good as the first. Read the excerpt here:  
  
Chapter One  
  
Link turned his body over on the dirt and rubbed his side where he had fallen on it. He moaned a little and then threw himself to his feet. Kohaku only stared at him, about to burst out laughing.  
"No! No!" said Kohaku waving his hands over his head, "You have to concentrate on what you're doing. Do expect to go face to face with Ganondorf fighting like that? You'll humiliate yourself!"  
Link shook his head slowly and then looked up towards the sky, "Ever since Zelda left us, I've haven't been concentrating on anything."  
Kohaku hated when he talked about Zelda...since she was dead now, " She's gone...so just stop thinking about it," he saw that Link was really sad. He saw him sit down in a patch of dirt and start dragging a stick back and forth, drawing a sword. Kohaku walked over and sat down next to him. He patted his back, "Come on, Link. Zelda is safer up there than she was down here...why don't we just stop for today. I think you've earned a rest."  
"I don't want to rest," he said as he gazed up at the sky and leaned back on his elbows, "I want to get back that pendant...if it wasn't for that stupid thing...Hyrule wouldn't be destroyed now."  
"We're just gonna have to learn to like it."  
Link sat up again, "Say, you think Kokiri Forest is still standing?" he asked, "We could go there...it's better then staying here, with all this dirt."  
"True..." said Kohaku, "But I'm just afraid Ganondorf had destroyed that too. But we can go, if you like."  
"It's the only place I'd like to go to right now..." he said, "Let's go...I can't bare to stay here any longer. It brings too many memories of Zelda. How I hate how fate can just devour us like this."  
Kohaku shrugged, feeling totally defeated. He missed Zelda too. She was his sister, now probably rotting like a pile of ashes on the bottom of a pit of lava. He remembered the last thing that escaped her mouth, a loud, mind-weaving scream of fear for her life. Then there was nothing. He remembered looking at Link, struggling to get the guards off of him so somehow he would be able to get to Zelda. But after she fell, he remembered seeing his whole body go limp, he burst into tears and kept pleading 'no!' to himself. He must have past out after that. The guards carried them both to a dungeon where they kept them there for but a measly hour, and then they suspended them out to Hyrule Field, on a patch of dirt. Right where Hyrule Castle used to stand.  
  
It's not the full chapter one but it's nice anyway, isn't it? Look out because in a month or two it'll be posted. Happy reading until then. BloodBiter461. 


End file.
